EveR-LaStInG-NIGHT
by LenaFan454
Summary: Remember the day, so long ago The beginning of our Tragic tale In the Storm, a Letter was brought our way But, at last who was it that was betrayed. You grist the truth within your hand. Locked away in coffins is the closing plan To one and to all it is a delight TO PERFORM OUR FINAL NIGHT Warning:Gore


_**EveR- LaStInG -NIGHT**_

 _Based on 'EveR-Lasting-Night from Vocaloid_

 _ **Disclaimer: Music and Lyrics by Hitoshizuku-P, Mix by Yama, Illustration by Suzunosuke and video by TSO**_

 _ **English dub by Angela II Pierrot**_

 **Also with the character from the Anime Television series "Death Note"**

Disclaimer: Manga; Written by Tsugumi Ohba, Illustrated by

Takeshi Obata and published by Shueisha.

Anime series: Directed by Tetsuro Araki, Written by Toshiki Inoue.

Featuring:

Near and Matty-Doll Children

Sayu- Lead role

Light-Master

Mello-Maid

Mikiami-Butler

Misa-Mistress

?-The mastermind

 _Remember the day, so long ago_

 _The beginning of our Tragic tale_

 _In the Storm, a Letter was brought our way_

 _But, at last who was it that was betrayed._

 _You grist the truth within your hand._

 _Locked away in coffins is the closing plan_

 _To one and to all it is a delight_

 _ **TO PERFORM OUR FINAL NIGHT**_

The sound of applause filled the room as the curtains rose and the blood red moon was high in the sky on this final night. The Mansion members were bored out of their skulls and needed something to do. The Master was reading the paper while the Mistress was staring out the window. The Butler was cleaning the knight armor in the corner while the maid cleaned the floors. That left the doll children to play cards. "Oh how to make things fun?" The Mistress sighed. "Well, Maybe a Vampire who's out looking for blood." The Master said, sarcastic. "Maybe, A werewolf will attack." Said the red haired doll child, also sarcastic. "Frankenstein can't be ignored." The White haired doll said. "Or at least, maybe a guest at the door." The Butler said. "Well, that wouldn't do much. However, it would be more exciting." The master sighed. He put down the paper and closed his eyes for a couple seconds.

He opened his eyes to the sound of knocking at the door. They all turned and faced the door. The Master grew a small smirk on his face and turned to face the Butler. The Butler opened the door and saw Sayu standing at the door. "I'm sorry. I'm kinda lost, you see. Do you mind if I use the phone?" She asked. The butler bowed and replied. "Of course." Sayu walked inside the Mansion and said hello to all. Sayu looked over at the Master, who smiled at her. "Light?" She asked. "Excuse me?" The Master asked. "Sorry. You just look a lot like my brother. So, where's your phone at?" Sayu asked the Butler. "Over there." The Butler pointed to the wall. She tried to call her parents but, the line was dead. "That's weird." She said to herself. "Is something the matter?" The mistress asked. Sayu turned around and realized everyone was staring at her. Dead silence filled the room for a minute while everyone was staring at Sayu. Sayu cleared her throat and started speaking again. "Sorry. The line is dead." Sayu said. "Well, that is unfortunate. Why don't you stay here a while. You can try again later." The Butler said, with a smile. "I don't know." "Come on dear, Make yourself feel at home." The Mistress said. "Alright, I guess. May I please use your bathroom?" Sayu asked. "Of course you can. Show her the way." The Master said to the Butler. "Yes God-I mean, sir." The Master gave the Butler a nasty look to shut him up. The Butler led Sayu to the Restroom, which was upstairs. The doll children looked at each other and quietly whispered "The Key to our broken gear."

The Butler and Sayu came back down from the restroom. The Butler led her to the dinning room to see a table full of wonderful food. The rest of the members were already sitting at the table. "You must be hungry." said the Mistress, smiling. "Why not eat some." The red haired doll child said. Sayu hesitated. "I don't know." "Come on dear. How rude would it be if we sent you back to your parents hungry." The Mistress smiled, "Have anything you like?" "Alright I guess I could eat a little." Sayu sighed and sat down. "Oh no. Looks like a storm is coming." The maid said, in a manly tone. "Oh no." Sayu said. "You can still try to call them later." The Master said, "Pour the wine. I'll make the toast." He told the Butler. "I'm not aloud to have wine. I'm underage." Sayu explained. The Maid looked at her with an annoyed look. "So are they." She pointed to the children that looked a little like dolls, that had wine glasses. "Come on. Drink some. The Doll children looked at her and said. "You'll never ever have to go to sleep."

The food tasted grand and everyone was having a tremendous time. Everything was going better for the mansion members. Everything was going according to the script. Nothing was going wrong, yet. They knew something was going to happen however, they couldn't tell what. The Lead role had to find the right ending. They could not repeat this night again. They needed to find the ending, the _right_ ending tonight. They followed the story exactly has it read. The story controlled them all to the core. The crowd was cheering loud with their happy cries as the sound of applause filled the room. However, they noticed Sayu couldn't hear them. She also refused to drink the wine. Calming, that she didn't like alcohol. After an hour, She felt very sleepily for some reason. "Why don't you rest?" Someone asked. But, Sayu couldn't tell from being to dizzy. She knew something was wrong. Panic grew inside her before she fainted and fell on the floor.

When she woke up, she was in a big bed but, something was off. She felt the pillows and they were plastic. The bed was fake. Everything in the room was fake. The "mirror", The "chairs", everything was fake. They were all just props. Sayu heard some laughter outside the bed room door. She opened the door and saw the children but, this time they were dolls. Their body made of wood along with their right side of their faces covered with white mask. _'Everything that was fake is now real!'_ Sayu started to run s fast as she could. She soon realized that the members couldn't tell this wasn't reality. Sayu knew that the Master was Light. She knew she needed to save him. But, not just him. She needs to save them all. But, she didn't know how. She finally stopped running when she felt something in her pocket. She felt around in her pocket until she grabbed something from out of her pocket. 'I completely forgot about the letter.' She thought and she opened the letter and read it. 'This is it. This is the ending!' She heard voices coming from the other room. The door was shut, so she looked through the key hole.

"We still can't find the page!" "We don't have much time!" "We need to find the ending!" The voices gathered around The Master, they kept screaming for his help until he final said something. "ENOUGH!" He screamed and stared down at them. "Enough." He repeated, "Sayu is the only person who can save this. Who can bring us back to reality. We just need to make sure everything goes to plan." "I'm not surpise." the little white haired doll child said. "You would kill your own sister. Sounds like something Kira would do." The other doll said. "If we kill her, we bring back L! Then we can finish this! She won't be gone forever. She will be back in reality." Light explained. "How do we know this? How do we know she will get back? How do we even know L will come back from the dead, if we kill Sayu?" Matt asked. "That's what the script says. We have to Kill Sayu. L will come back. Light explained. Mikiami cut in. "And then we shall-" "We will have such a GLORIOUS NIGHT!" Sayu sang. Her bangs covering her eyes but, tears still rolled down her cheeks. A smile grew on her face. "Sayu, please. It's not what you think." Misa tried to explain. But, Sayu didn't want to hear. She started running with the rest following her.

She ran to the clock and broke the glass separating her from the metal hands. She grabbed the largest and sharpest one. She pointed it at them. They slowed down and stopped in front of her. This time they could see her eyes. Her eyes said hate, betrayal, and madness. "YoU WeRe gOiNG tO kILL Me!" she screamed, "i JuSt WANTed To HeLP You!" She cried. "Sayu, please. You will be helping us." Misa said. Sayu screamed and ran to the basement. "No no no no." Light said and they all ran after her. Sayu ran down the stairs to the basement with the others hot on her trail. She reached the room with all the coffins and locked the door. She went up to the grave that had blood all over it and was the only one with a cross on it. She got on her knees and opened the coffin up. She smiled at the sight of the pale man, with messy black hair, white shirt and jeans. She knew this was "L." Her smile grew wider. "I found the end."

 _Slice._ The sound of the clock hand cutting L's arms. Blood flow out from his skin. _Crack_. She breaks L's arm. _Slice Slice Slice._ She cut open L's stomach. Her laughing fill the room when she sees the others trying to break down the door. "He's dead anyway!" She laughed. Sayu reached into L's stomach and pulled out a kidney. She threw it to the other side of the room. She reached in again and pulled out some liver. She threw that across the room. She pulled out more organs until he was empty. She continued to laugh at what she at done. The others were trying to break down the door. Her laughing at stopped. They looked at her and saw she was covered in flesh, bits of organs, blood. She was also crying. She griped the hand, and raised it above her head and pointed it at herself. Light finally broke door and ran to Sayu. She looked at them and said, "Good bye, my friends." She took the hand and stabbed herself in the head. She fell to the ground and died. The Mansion turned red and it started to disappear.

"What's happening?" Misa asked. However, no one could answer. Everything was red. The black hole opened up again. Light grabbed a self while the others fell in. They tried to run but, the force pulling them in was to strong. Black shadows came out from the hole and forced them in. Black arms from the dark shadows grabbed Lights legs and tried to force him in. Light held on to the shelf. _Crack._ Light could fell and hear in the bones in his legs crack. He screamed as his legs were torn off from the demons. His screaming continued as his intestines were sucked out of him. He finally let go of the self and fell in the hole. The shadows disappeared and the book closed. A figure came up from the shadows and laughed. He flew to the book and picked it up. The book he created. He picked it up and said,

" _Human's are so interseting."_


End file.
